


【雙王】bird-watching

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 練手





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　在我平淡無奇的人生中，唯一的特別處是成為Scepter4的員工。  
　　被Scepter4錄取三個月，我還是想不透為什麼鼎鼎有名的Scepter4會錄取我這個成績不特別優秀，也無特別專長的人呢？  
　　不過頂頭上司的想法也不是平凡人得以參透的，像是道明寺經理的任命，一個大學剛畢業的小夥子卻被任命為部門之長，平時吊兒啷噹，還會被馬踢，但是他腦中新穎的想法與創新的做法，引領著部門蓬勃發展，成為公司內業績數一數二的部門。

　　我的興趣是賞鳥，因此入手了不少望遠鏡。  
　　今天吃完午飯，我提早回到座位上，小心翼翼地拿出被稱為夢幻系列的Swarovski EL SV系列，昨天收到包裹後便興奮地拆封。  
　　用它細細地欣賞這個城市，遠處的商店街招牌、對面人家陽台上的盆栽，樓下小學生吃的點心都看得一清二楚。為了買它花掉大半個月的薪水，我心滿意足。  
　　早上出門前，我對它戀戀不捨便帶來上班。  
　　我舉起望遠鏡看向對面的Homra大樓。

　　Scepter4之於Homra，如同麥當勞之於肯德基。  
　　兩者不僅在相同的產業內競爭，另外，任一方進入新的產業，另一方也跟著進入。  
　　奇怪的是，兩家相互競爭的公司每每選址，不論是總公司、分公司或是旗下的店面都是在相對應的位置上，不是隔街相對，就是隔面牆壁。  
　　孽緣也是種緣份。

　　空無一人的辦公室內，沒什麼好看的。我一層一層地往上看去，終於看到有人的辦公室。  
　　我張大眼睛仔細看了那個人，一頭令人難忘的髮色、散發出野生猛獸的氣息，那是Homra的執行長──周防尊。  
　　發現已經看到頂層的我，正準備收起望遠鏡，另一個人進入了我的視線範圍。意識到那個人的身份，令我吃驚地說不出話來。  
　　──宗像禮司，Scepter4公司的執行長。

　　兩方的執行長只要在同一空間中，不是吵得不可開交，就是氣氛凝重到，壓得人喘不過氣。  
　　我的腦中瞬間閃過那則傳聞，但是現在看起來根本不是那麼一回事。

　　宗像拿了一疊紙朝著周防走過去，敲在他的頭上，周防懶洋洋地拿起來翻了幾頁，就隨意地丟在桌上。兩人貌似在爭辯些什麼，周防雙手交叉在胸前，宗像拍了桌子，轉頭面向窗外。  
　　周防離開椅子走向宗像身旁，在他耳邊說了什麼，宗像笑了。  
　　宗像轉過身，把周防壓在窗戶上。  
　　接著，我眼前只剩一片黑。

　　「欸，」我抬起頭，看到IT處的處長──伏見猿比古，嚇得從椅子上跌下來。  
　　「我說你啊。」  
　　「是！」  
　　「以後別帶這種東西來。」突然被叫來的伏見滿臉不悅。  
　　「是！」  
　　「嘖，誰知道會看到什麼啊。」在口中嘟囔著。  
　　「不好意思，您剛說什麼？」  
　　「沒。」  
　　「這個還你。」  
　　「謝謝。」

　　之後同事們就回來了，而我也不知道接下來那兩人發生了什麼事。

 

　　倚在窗戶上的周防，宗像蹲在他面前。  
　　宗像拉開周防的拉鏈，將微抬的性器含進口中，舌尖在孔洞上打轉，鹹腥的體液源源冒出，宗像一一吞入腹中，吞嚥時緊縮的喉頭，使得它在溫熱的口腔顯得更為粗壯。他口腔被擠得滿滿地，只好先吐出，這才得以喘口氣。他的手圈住周防的堅挺就著液體在上下滑動，「真是好險吶，一個不小心就要被賞了啊。」  
　　宗像彈了眼前的小周防。  
　　「嘶──」  
　　「喜歡嗎？」  
　　「喜歡啊，但是不足。」周防捏住宗像的下顎，「來滿足我吧。」

 

　　2014.04.22 15:50

**Author's Note:**

> Bird-watching=賞鳥。  
> 各種切題對吧（淦


End file.
